


【Joker2019】♂梗30题

by xingdunhefanyingdui



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdunhefanyingdui/pseuds/xingdunhefanyingdui
Summary: 本合集设计蝠丑，双丑和凤凰丑水仙
Relationships: 双丑 - Relationship, 水仙 - Relationship, 蝠丑 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【Joker2019】♂梗30题

D1 年龄差  
·双a设定  
·Bruce17XArthur32  
——————————————————————————  
17岁的夜晚就如凤凰，在冉冉灰烬中重生于世，变得更加艳丽更加强大。Bruce Wayne的17岁的夜晚，烈火缠绕在小腹慢慢下滑致沉睡的物体上，然后他明显的感觉到自己似乎想要操干某人。脑海中是熟悉的味道，不是衣物上高档洗衣液的味道，反而是平淡的香皂的味道，那个留在他8岁记忆中的味道。是铁栏杆将他与外界隔绝开的那个说自己叫Arthur的人的味道，他无法忘记那个人，或者说他身上的味道，淡淡的肥皂的味道下似乎还隐藏着什么，但他闻不见，当时的他尚未成熟，无法分辨Alpha、Bate或者Omega。大床上，Bruce将自己埋入枕头，在黑暗的笼罩下悄悄地将双手伸到向内裤，缓慢的揉捏，撸动，试图平息下那无法抑制的火，但随着脑海中对方若隐若现的样貌变得些许清晰，那气味就变得更加明了。他快速撸动着，平躺在床上，黑暗中他隐约看见自己硬起的物体在被褥中的轮廓，紧接着白光在脑海中闪过，他看见那个人再冲自己笑。他身上的味道包裹着他，是玫瑰的香气。  
第二天一早，Bruce觉得自己似乎发烧了，他不知道是不是真的发烧了还是因为分化的原因。但他现在全身燥热甚至脑袋昏昏沉沉还有一些刺痛，就仿佛醉宿了一般。昨夜在床单上留下的印记已经干涸，就仿佛一切是梦，可仅剩的燥热却告知他真相。无奈之下只好叫来了Alfred ，老管家的手抚摸过他的额头，慈祥的笑着告诉他Alpha在经历每一次发情期的时候会特别的想要拥抱Omega或者Beta，而幸运的是Alpha们不必像Omega一样每月都要经历发情期，他们的发情期一般会在几年或好几年以后再次出现，但Omega们的信息素却会诱导他们，但那绝对不是Alpha的发情期，只不过是一种信息素的相互吸引罢了。  
Bruce有些失去耐心再去聆听，而是将头转看向窗外，映入眼帘的却是8岁时记忆中的木亭子，那是他与那个人第一次相见的地点。  
“Arthur，Arthur Fleck。”他突然说到。老管家先是愣了一下，就离开了。  
Arthur从未想到过，15年前被自己抓着领子的Wayne家的好管家会在15年后的今天给他打电话。他用左手取下了烟头，肩膀夹住电话，另一只手则是抚弄着胯下的物体，该死的他可不愿意一面听着对那老头子说话，一面抚摸自己。他掐灭了手中的烟屁股在一旁的桌子上画出了一个笑脸，哦，很好，短暂的交谈。在知道自己终于可以踏入Wayne庄园，他无奈的笑了笑。这又有什么意义么？可他想知道这件事的真相，或者说他亲爱的Bruce Wayne更愿意了解一下Joker，毕竟他可是Tomas Wayne的孩子不是，说起来也真是讽刺。Arthur离开了电话，重新窝回自己的床上，将脸埋入枕头进入梦想，这一通电话让他丝毫没有心情再去继续刚才的事情，夜晚一切都会真相大白。  
Bruce是在傍晚晚餐时间左右终于等来Arthur的，对方画着经典的小丑妆，红橙色的西装就如浴火的凤凰。对方漫步走到他的面前，步履轻盈欢快嘴里哼唱着一些他不太能叫出名字的歌曲，可以看出他的心情不错。Arthur高傲的抬着头颅看着坐在桌子对面的Bruce，他双手插兜站在了椅子前，不再有任何动作。  
“请坐。”Bruce道。“所以你把我叫来就是为了和你一起享用晚餐？”他挑起了眉毛。“这可不是很有趣啊，Brucy。我可是辛辛苦苦的比以往还认真的画了一边妆的，你要不做点除了吃完饭以外的事就真的可惜了。”他一边说，一边拉开了椅子坐了下来。对方只是耸了耸肩没有说什么，叫Alfred 将菜肴一一上齐后便让他离开。  
很好现在只剩下他和Arthur两人了。  
Bruce用刀叉切开一块牛排，酱汁顺着切口流到盘中。“最近过得还好么？”他开口问道，但很快就后悔了，他该死的竟然问一个Joker一个因为生活并不好过的人过的怎么样。不过对方似乎并不建议，只是摆了摆手回道：“就那样吧，说起来你也17岁了吧？Omega的话我可以考虑大发慈悲的标记你，让你离开发情期的痛苦。”哦，很好，又是第二性别的问题。他深吸了一口气，淡淡的玫瑰香从桌对面飘来。他喜欢这个味道，充满他童年的只是一小部分却又不可或缺的一部分，好在离开卧室的时候他注射的抑制剂，暂时可以缓解一下发情期的尴尬，不过当这个味道穿过鼻腔进入肺部的时候一切就又仿佛被唤醒了一般，他甚至可以感觉到下体已经略微抬起了头。“哦，Bruce，麻烦收收你的信息素我知道你是Alpha了。”对方立刻放下了手中的餐具，捏住了鼻子，就仿佛那个味道非常难闻。这让年轻的Wayne不得不皱起眉头，闻了闻自己的肩膀，高档洗衣液的味道，并没有其他的味道。对方看见了他的反应离开松开手大笑起来。他有些尴尬地轻咳了一声。“对不起。”  
“哦，没关系。毕竟第一次知道Alpha的感觉，没办法控制太正常了。上次我正走在街上，身边突然贴过来一个处在发情期的Omega，天哪那个味道，还有那个眼神——”Arthur并没有停止叙述，但Bruce手中的刀却一不小心与盘子来了一次结实的碰撞，清脆的声音打断了对方的话。  
“呃，你还好么？”对方歪着头看他，Bruce抬起了头，才注意到对面盘子里几乎没动过的牛排。“没事，不小心的。你不吃吗？”“不了，我不饿。”他又一次摆了摆手。“那，或许你愿意和我一起参观一下庄园？”“嗯，可以。”对方终于露出了微笑。  
他们自童年以后的又一次肢体接触最终发生在了Bruce的卧室，房门被锁上，黑暗的屋内只有落地窗外映入的庭院中若有若无的灯光。他从后边围住了Arthur，呼出的热气刚好打在对方的脖颈。双手就这样从西装下摆探入，缓慢的，柔情的。Arthur的手死死的抓着对方的手腕，他从未想到这个比自己小十多岁的男孩的手劲竟如此之大，甚至比自己身上的温度还高。那双手顺着他瘦的病态的腹腔滑倒肋骨，一个跟一根的抚摸着，就仿佛在数数，接着从肋骨转移到胸前的两点，手指笨拙的揉弄这，怀中的人似要挣脱着扭动着身躯，狭窄的胯部带着挺翘的臀摩擦着身后人的下体，已经完全勃起的物体戳动着他的臀瓣。对方的呼吸越来越近，最终脖颈侧面被死死咬住，Arthur立刻不再扭动。来自另一个Alpha的信息素压制着他，憋闷的感觉让他有些喘不过来气，再加上胸前挑逗的双手他本能的释放出更多的信息素去驱逐对方，告知对方自己的领地。但令他没有想到的是，Bruce啃咬的更加用力，一定会留下印记的。接着他感知到对方柔软的舌头舔过被咬过的地方，熟悉的血腥味弥漫在两人之间，甚至带着些许来自另一个人身上的味道——百合花。  
两种味道在空气中相互缠绕碰撞，试图分辨出谁的信息素更加强烈，但随着一只原本还停留在胸前的手下移到在裤裆中的半勃时，玫瑰花的味道先是淡了下来随后来的更加猛烈浓郁。Arthur的裤子被扒下，西装裤顺着他纤细的双腿滑落在地，宽松的内裤中包裹着被对方握住的物体。Bruce揉弄着，感知着手心逐渐变得更加坚挺、炽热的物体，他觉得自己已经忍不住了，将人推搡到床上，柔软的床垫立刻将他陷入其中。Bruce趁虚而入，掰开了双腿，俯下身子，用唇齿包裹住白色内裤被浸湿，显露出内部的形状。  
TBC


End file.
